PC:Xander Kain
Fluff Background Xander Kain hails from a land of unknown origins. If the place has a name he does not know it, it was and is simply referred to as home. His people lived in large family clans, his clan being clan McKain (the Mc basically meaning "of the" or "belonging to"). Several clans dotted the highland area they called home. The highlands were surrounded by danger, be it mountain, forest or swamps. All these areas crawled with vicious beasts and monstrous beings. There were savage tribes of Goblinoids, barbarian bands of Orcs and deadly tunnel warrens of kobolds which the clans constantly struggled against. This was a land of constant struggle and never ending bloodshed between the human clans and the savages of the wild. As far as the other "good" races such as Elves, Dwarves, Halflings, etc., they were seldom seen by the highland clans. Occasionally a dwarven merchant caravan would come out of their mountain homes bearing fine works of steel and other such tools, but they rarely ever stayed long and may only ever come around once every few years. There was rumor of mysterious elves that made their homes deep in the forests, but again rarely ever seen by the highlanders. As for the Halfling folk, they were nomads with no permanent home and might be around for a years before disappearing for many many more. It was a land very different from that of Daunton and much of the Isles in the shifting sea. From birth Xander was groomed as a battle leader, a cleric of Maros, who would guide his people in their constant struggle against the savages. His father before him and his grandfather before that were clerics of Maros, and it was his place to follow them and continue the tradition. In a land of constant bloodshed life was hard, but it was a good life. He had a strong and beautiful wife and three sons who were brave and skilled warriors even at their young ages. It was all he could ask for as a highlander. That is how it was until one exceptionally cold winter. The snow settled in early and the winds blew strong and hard, the deadly chill biting hard. Clan McKain had foreseen the signs of a hard winter and had prepared accordingly. Others unfortunately had not. It was well past the mid winter solstice when they came. Hordes upon hordes of them, the goblinoids came from the forests, swamps and hills and fell upon the settlement of Clan McKain. They fought bravely and repelled the creatures for days before their ranks were just too thin to withstand anymore and the savages broke through. The beasts poured in like an endless wave and blood poured. The snow was stained a dark red and bodies were everywhere. The mighty highlanders fought well and there were 20 or more dead goblinoids for every clansmen, but the creatures simply outnumbered them. Xander Kain was at the forefront of the battle lines, calling down the divine might of Maros and laying goblinoids low with his mace. There was a mountain of their dead before him and where ever Xander and his men turned there were simply more. It was when the call came from the other side of the settlement that the beasts broke through that Xander felt fear for the first time that night. Although the women of clan McKain could fight every bit as well as the men, and even a child as old as 10 season old could hold his own with a goblin Xander felt an urgency to rush to his families aide. they dispatched of the group they were fighting and hurried across the settlement to be met by a swarm of goblinoids. From here he could see his wife and children amongst several others battling against the tide of savages. He could see the goblins dropping one by one at the ends of their weapons. Blood sprayed high into the air as his youngest son, barely 12 winters old sliced the throat of a particularly large bugbear and then drive home his blade into the back of another. His other boys, twins of 15 winters bashed the skulls of goblins left and right, swinging their mighty war hammers in deadly arcs bringing death to any who would dare enter the maelstrom. then there was his lovely wife. Covered in blood splatter she wielded her spear with deadly grace, skewering creatures that dared get too close to he children and shouting commands to those others around her. Xander felt a warmth wash over him. In this moment, a moment of terror and bloodshed, a moment of utter death and devastation, his lord and master the mighty Maros was with them. His senses snapped back to the situation at hand and he and his men battled on filling the streets with blood and trying to get to the others. There was hope, if only for a moment, that he would get there. Then the riders came. He had heard tales of such things but no one in clan McKain had ever seen one. Worgs, large wolf like creatures from the abyss that craved humanoid blood. They were savage and vicious and worst of all served as mounts for the latest wave of goblins. They tore through the remaining clansmen with little trouble, dropping half of Xanders men in the first pass. He looked over and in that moment time froze. At that moment he witnessed the death of his wife as one of the large beasts clamped its jaw over her neck and with a quick twist decapitated her. At that moment he witnessed a charging goblin drive its spear though both his twin boys in one fierce motion and lift them off the ground. At that moment he witnessed his youngest son get trampled by a group of the marauding worgs. At that moment he felt the fiery sensation of his side being torn open as a lowly goblin took advantage of his distraction and slide its spear up under his ribs. The pain broke him from the moment and he swung around and took the small creatures head off with his mace before stumbling towards his family. Half a dozen others dropped as well as he staggered and limped towards the spot where his family was. He got there and fell to his knees at his wife’s side. Tears poured down his face as touched her still warm skin. It was then he heard the rumble of the approaching worg. Instinct took over and as he turned to face the creature his hand went down and grabbed his wife long spear. He brought the spear to bear just in time to impale it deep in the chest of the worg, stealing most of its momentum as it drove through the beast and up out its back to catch the rider above as well. Unfortunately it was not the only weapon to find its mark. The charging goblins lance bit home and drove through Xanders chest just as his wife’s spear drove thought both mount and rider. Blood filled his lungs and began spilling up out of his mouth. In his last moment he was able to look over at his family. His wife. His sons. "I join you now..." were his lasts words before the dead worg crashed atop him and then there was nothing. Nothing did not seem to last long. He was not sure how but he felt himself rise up and look around. It was dawn, the morning rays of the sun spilling across the crimson snow washing its golden warmth over the carnage around him. Death was everywhere. A few opportunistic crow already began to feed on the dead cawing out to others to come and feast. He began to stand up but it was at that moment he saw her. A woman with skin as pale as snow and dressed in black flowing robes was walking through the carnage. Xander held his breath, or at least tried to, and at that instant he realized that he was not breathing. Quickly he looked back at where he was laying at as if looking into a mirror he saw himself lying there. Pinned under the dead worg was his lifeless body and he then realized that he himself was dead. He looked back up and the woman in black stood in front of him. "Reaper Queen.." he muttered in awe. "Yes" she replied "It is your time to go now" "HOLD YOUR SYTHE WOMAN" boomed a mighty voice. Looking over to the source Xanders jaw dropped and he kneeled down in worship. Striding his way across the battlefield was a titan of a man, arms as thick as large tree trucks corded with muscle and legs so powerful that the very ground shook beneath his step. The man wore but a kilt and charcoal black breastplate and strapped at his hip were a massive battleaxe and across his back a large sword. "Lord Maros I am humbled before your might" Xander began reciting a prayer before he was cut short by the others. "Come to bask in the splendor of that which you hold most dear" the Reaper Queen asked, her words laced with venom. "Please excuse me as I must now clean up after you. There are many soles here that I must now collect". She reached down and grasped Xanders shoulder and began to lift him off the ground. "NOT THAT ONE" Maros boomed. "And why not?" Peresefa replied. "He has fallen, passed from this world fulfilling your desires of battle and blood. He is mine now and I am returning him to his family, to his wife and children who await him on the other side". "NO" Maros replied. "He is to be my chosen. Lauto, your husband, always lets me choose one to return if I see fit and this one is the most deserving I have seen in a very long time". "I am not my husband, Lord of War, I am simply here to retrieve the soles of the fallen to take back to the underworld, as is my duty. All things must come to an end, and all you see before you has come to that end in your name" Peresefa replied. "YOU WOULD DENY ME!" Maros boomed. "Lauto would not be pleased to hear that". There was a long moment of silence, both gods staring at one another. Xander could only kneel there, frozen in both awe and fear. He felt an ache inside of him, inside his sole. He longed to be reunited with his wife and children, but to be chosen by the God he served to return to life was unheard of. "Fine" Peresefa replied after a long time. She lifted Xander up off the ground and passed him over to Maros, who reached out and grabbed his right arm. Xander could feel a tingling and then strong burning sensation run down his left arm up to his shoulder when Maros grasped him. Dark lines began to rise as an intricate series of tattoos began to form along his arm. Symbols of Maros wove his shoulder and arm stretching down to his hand. Before releasing her grasp Peresefa smiled. "You can have him, but know this. This man shall never again harm another for if he does he shall feel my wrath upon him", and as she finished speaking Xander could feel another burning sensation, this time in his left arm and shoulder where Peresefa gripped him. Along his shoulder and back symbols of Peresefa began to appear in much the same way the symbols of Maros appeared moments before. Xanders body began to convulse and he could feel his muscles begin to spasm and begin to atrophy. As Peresefas grip tightened his body began to age slightly and wither. His flesh began to hang looser and muscle tone disappeared. His body weakened and it was as if all the years of training and battle abilities were being sapped from his very soul. Xander let out a horrific scream as the pain was more than he could handle and almost passed out. "Every time you harm another creature you shall feel my wrath" she stated to Xander and then handed him over completely to Maros. "WAHT HAVE YOU DONE WITCH?" Maros shouted. "What am I to do with a warrior who cannot fight. How is he to bring me greater glory?" Maros simply held the limp form of Xander in his hand, staring down at him bewildered. "Not my problem, he's yours now" she replied, a smirk on her face. She turned around and began to walk away and then suddenly transformed into a raven and flew off. Maros stood there holding Xander for many moments. In his hands he held a champion. A hero. How could he this man be a hero and lead others into battle yet not bring harm to others. An idea struck him then and he smiled. When Xander awoke he was laying in darkness. He sat up abruptly and bashed his head on a low beam. "Oww" he cried and brought his hand up to his forehead. When he took his had away he felt blood. It struck him then. If he could bleed then he was alive. At that moment a lamp flared to life and Xander was once again sitting across form his God, the Lord of War, Maros. Seeming smaller now, the size of a large man, Maros sat holding the lamp and nodding his head, chuckling slightly. "Yes boy you are indeed amongst the living once again." "Where am I" Xander asked, confused since his last memories were that of the battlefield. "You are on a ship, headed for a city called Daunton. You are no longer in the highlands, as you have no place there anymore" "But what about..." Xander began before he was cut off. "Your clan is gone and the other clans will not have you. Because of the Reaper Queens curse you have no place in the highlands anymore" "What do you mean.." Xander began again befroe getting cut off again. "SHUT IT AND LISTEN" Maros snapped. "I am sending you to a place where you can be of use to me. You yourself may not be able to harm others without feeling the wrath of the Maiden but here you can lead others. You can lead others and through them I shall gain the glory of battle. It will be your task to lead and help and heal. Do this my son and bring glory upon Maros", and as he spoke the last words he began to glow and them dematerialize into nothingness. Xander slowly rose to his feet and found that he was wearing his armor, which had somehow been repaired, and his robes. Looking around he could not find his weapon, but then it dawned on him what Maros said. "You shall lead others in battle but not fight yourself" he thought to himself. How can he not fight. He was born to lead others in battle, but to also battle. How do you wage a war and yet not fight? Xander made his way to the deck of the ship, the first one he'd ever seen in fact, and sat down. Starring off across the sea he lost himself in thought. He did not know where he was. His family was gone, waiting for him in the afterlife. He was a warrior priest who could no longer fight. For the first time in his life he felt truly lost. He soon found that the sea travel did not agree with him and spent a good portion of the trip empting his stomach. He also found that he felt a lot better if he spent the rest of his time filling his stomach with rum and whiskey. Aside from settling his stomach, it also made his mind feel better, as he did not have to wrestle with what had just happened to him. He also found that the world he was now part of tolerated and even accepted the creatures he once loathed. Goblins, Orcs and all sorts of other kinds of monstrous creatures intermingled with the civilized races. His mind reeled at the reality of this, which only intensified his reliance on the potent drinks to dull his mind. Blessed by one god. Cursed by another. Alone in a unfamiliar world. That is the life of Xander Kain. Background Benifits *Pivotal Event - You Died. You died and were returned to life by Maros as one of his choosen to fulfil his divine Will on earth. Gain +2 to the Heal skill. Appearance and personality Appearance: Xander Kain is slightly taller than average, and has an average build for his height. He has short trimmed dark brown hair that is graying at the temples and perpetual stubble on his face. His brow is almost always furrowed in a scowl, and dark rings are a common sight under his eyes. He is rarely seem without his armor on, with long dirty white robes overtop. His right arm is covered in a strange tattoo that stretches from just above his knuckles and goes up to his shoulder. He has another strange tattoo on the back of his left shoulder as well, but will never willingly reveal it. Age: 36 Gender: Male Height: 6' 2" Weight: 190 lbs Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Xander is only a shell of his former self. Once he was the leader of his people, a leader in prayer and a leader in battle who would take the fight to the front lines, shouting praise to Maros as his mace laid his enemies to waste. He was bold, confident and courageous. That was before. Although his destiny is to be a chosen of Maros, he is now physically weak and defeated, stooped under the weight of both this armor and the emotional burden he carries. When not sitting silent stewing in self pity, reflecting on what his life has become he spends his time trying to drown those memories in alcohol. He is prone to bouts of unsolicited anger, most of which stems from within, but overflows and lashes out at others. Somewhere inside is still he man he once was; a brave and honorable leader of hero’s. That man just has to dig his way out of the sea of alcohol and self pity that he has been lost in. Region *Xanders homeland is a place of constant strife. Humans endure a never ending struggle to survive both the land and its denziens. If asked, no one knows if the place has a name, it is just where they have always lived. Where in relation to Daunton and the Islands, Xander does not know. His homeland is now lost to him, not that it held anything for him to go back to anyway. Home is now wherever being a choosen of Maros leads him. Hooks Chosen of Maros: Maros himself plucked Xander from the clutches of death (in this case Peresefa) and sent him back to the mortal plane to fulfill his bidding. Although Xander thinks he knows what Maros wants, who can really be sure the desires of the fickle Gods? Race Features Bonus Feat - Choose an extra feat at 1st level (Shielding Word) Bonus Skill - Trained in one additional class skill (Arcana) Bonus At-Will Power - Know one extra 1st level attack power from your class (Sacred Flame) Human Defense Bonuses - +1 to Fortitude, Reflex and Will defenses. Class Features Channel Divinity - Invoke a channel divinity class feature or other power; 1/encounter Healer's Lore - Add Wisdom modifier to hit points healed on cleric healing powers Healing Word - Use healing word as an encounter power (special); minor action Ritual Casting - gain Ritual Caster as a bonus feat. Feats Pacifist Healer - Your healing powers are better, but you are punished for damaging bloodied foes; When you use a divine power that allows a target to spend a healing surge, the target regains 1d6+3 additional hit points. When you deal damage to a bloodied enemy you are stunned until the end of your next turn. Ritual Caster - Master and perform rituals. Shielding Word - Your healing word target gains +2 to defenses until the start of your next turn. Healers Implement - When you grant healing with any of your cleric healing powers, add your holy symbols enchantmetn bonus to the hit points the receipient regains. Surges per Day: 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Powers edit Powers Known *Cleric At-Will *Astral Seal *Sacred Flame *Gaze of Defiance Encounter *Healing Word (twice per encopunter) *Bane *Channel Divinity: Divine Fortune *Channel Divinity: Healers Mercy *Hymn of Resurgence Daily *Moment of Glory *Cure Light Wounds Rituals Gental Repose Arcane Mark Equipment Gold remaining 2 Weight 66 lbs (100) Tracking Treasure Items *Holy Symbol of Maros +2; gained in 'The Hunted'; The Hunted *Suit of +1 Chainmail purchased upon completion of The Hunted *Cloak of Resistance +1 purcahsed upon completion of The Hunted *2 potions of Healing purchased upon completion of The Hunted Gold *'Starting Wealth:' 100 gp, less 94 gp for starting equipment. *Gained 981 gp from 'The Hunted'; The Hunted *Went Shopping; spent 360 gp on a suit of +1 Chainmail *Went Shopping; spent 520 gp on a Cloak of Resistance +1 *Went Shopping; spent 100 gp on 2 potions of Healing (current gp remaining: 7) XP *2413 xp from 'The Hunted'; The Hunted * Changes No changes Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You shouldn't mention the stat mod in your power descriptions. Just leave the final number. * Summary: Healer's Word and Healer's Mercy aren't showing the benefit from Healer's Lore. * Background: Your backstory is probably the truest to the source material of the gods than anyone else's. Well done. * Attacks: Both of your basic attacks target AC. Nothing really important, so approved. Approval 2 Approval from IronSky: *Healing Word: Adjusted it to the "official" Healing Word since they removed the Divine keyword from it(as I mentioned in the game thread). Approved. Status Status: Submitted for approval, Aug 31 2010 Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W